LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P4/Transcript
(Amanda and the others are seen watching T.V late at night. Adam is seen sleeping on the couch with the infant curled up next to him) Adam: *Light snoring* ???: *Cooing in his sleep*..... Amanda: Awwww. Slimer: So cute. Batty: *Whisper* I know! (The infant snuggles up closer to Adam) Adam: *Happy hum*..... Oliver: *Smirk* Hm. Amanda: *Pulls out her phone* I've gotta take a pic and send it to Daniel. Batty: You do that. (Amanda takes a picture of the two before she sends it to Daniel) Amanda: Sent! Batty: Nice! Oliver: Say, shouldn't you two be back with The Defenders? Slimer: Oh, we could. Batty: But they said we could stay for a few days longer if we wanted to. We have too much fun here anyway! Amanda: Well thanks guys! Slimer: Say, you should come on over sometime! We can all hang out on the beach! Amanda: Oh that sounds fun! Batty: I'd bet you look really cute in a bikini too! Amanda: *Blushes a bit* Huh?? Oliver: *Snicker* Amanda: *Blushes more* Guys seriously! Slimer: Aw don't be so embarrassed Amanda! Batty: Yeah! Its a compliment! Slimer: Plus, I can put sun lotion on you! Batty: And you've already got a good build going on. Amanda: GUYS!! Batty: *Laughs* (Outside, a group of Insurgents are seen approaching the house led by Adriana) Adriana: Is this it? Insurgent: Yes ma'am. Our scouts pointed this house out as their hideout. Adriana: Good. Come on. (The Insurgent nods as the group moves forward. Back inside....) Amanda: *Blushing and covering her face* Guys.... Slimer: What's wrong? Batty: Can't take a compliment? Amanda: Not when it's about me in a bikini! Batty: Aww come on! Slimer: Don't be so caught up about it! Amanda: *Embarrassed groan* Oliver: You don't do well with compliments huh Amanda? Amanda: Not really. Oliver: Hm. Slimer: Well don't feel embarrassed Amanda. Batty: I'm sure you'll get a boyfriend one day rocking the body you got. Amanda: *Whole face turns red* BATTY!!!!! Batty: *Laughs* Oliver:.... (Oliver then looks over at the dark window) Oliver: Hmm.... Slimer: What's up Oliver? Oliver: Thought I heard something. Amanda: Huh? (Outside, a few Insurgents lean up next to the door) Insurgent: Adriana, mind opening the door? Adriana: With pleasure. (Adriana pulls out a microphone. Back inside, the heroes look out the window) Oliver: Hmmm.... (Adam and the infant start waking up) Adam: Huh...? Guys? ???: What's going on? Amanda: Adam, go and lock yourself and the baby in the bathroom. Adam: Huh?? Amanda: Hurry! (Adam gets up and takes the baby to the bathroom) ???: What's happening?? Adam: I don't know, just come on! (The others look at the door) Oliver: You thinking it's who we think it is? Amanda: Has to be. Slimer: Who? Batty: What's going on? OliveR: Its the Insurgency. They're here. Slimer: How do you know? (Suddenly a loud music note blasts the door open) Slimer: *Covers ears* AH!! Batty: NOISE!!! Amanda: That's how! (Ah the moment Insurgency troops charge into the house) Oliver: GET BACK!!! (Oliver speeds forward and kicks one soldier HARD into the wall) Insurgent: GNN!!! Amanda: Nice hit! Oliver: ON YOUR LEFT!!! (A soldier wielding a baton charges toward Amanda. Amanda charges up energy in her fist and punches the soldier in the jaw, knocking him across the room) Amanda: WOO!! Batty: Nice one Amanda! Amanda: Tha- (A music note then hits Amanda, causing her to fly back) Amanda: OW!!! Oliver: Amanda! (Oliver prepares to help, but another music note strikes him sending him flying) Oliver: GAAH!! Slimer: What is that noise?! (Adriana then steps into the house) Adriana:... Batty: *Gasp* Slimer: You! (Adriana sings loudly cause the two Targhuls a great deal of pain from the sound) Slimer: AHHHH IT HUUUUURTS!!!! Batty: I'M GONNA GO DEAF!!!! (Two insurgents then fire net guns at the Targhuls, trapping them) Slimer: AH!! Insurgent: That'll hold them. Adriana: Good. Now to get what I came for. (Adriana walks over to Amanda and crouches down) Amanda:... Adriana: Hey Annie. Amanda: H-Hi.... Adriana: Tell me. You wouldn't happen to know where Daniel and Adam are do you? Amanda: Um... N-Not really? Adriana: Lies huh? Not a surprise. After you lied about our friendship. Amanda: A-Adriana I- Adriana: But you're gonna get me Daniel and Adam, one way or another. (Some Insurgents run up with some rope and start to tie up Amanda) Amanda: AH HEY!! H-HANDS OFF!! S-STOP!! STOP IT!! Adriana: While you're at it, you might as well tell me where that snot ball of an infant is hiding. Amanda: H-HE IS NOT A SNOT- (After tying her up, an Insurgency member, picks up and hoists Amanda on his shoulder) Amanda: *Kicks her legs* PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!! Adriana: Take her to the truck. Insurgent: Yes ma'am. Amanda: *Being carried away* GRAA!! ADRIANA!! DON'T DO THIS!! Insurgent #2: What about the Targhuls and the other boy? Adriana: Restrain them and leave them here. They won't be able to follow us anyway. Insurgent #2: Right. (The insurgents go and tie Oliver up as they keep the net trapping Slimer and Batty secure) Slimer: NO!!! Batty: LET HER GO!!! (Adriana sings another note causing Slimer and Batty more pain) Adriana:... We're done here. Let's go. Insurgents: Right away! Amanda: NOOO!!!! (Adriana and the Insurgents leave. After awhile, Adam and the infant leave the bathroom) Adam: Guys?? (Adam and the infant walk out to the living room) Adam: !! Oh no! Guys! (Adam runs over and pulls the net off of Batty and Slimer) Adam: You okay?! Batty: My ears are still ringing.... Slimer: *Hugs Batty* I'm right here Batty.... Adam: *Sees Oliver* Oliver! (Adam runs over and frees Oliver) Oliver: T-Thanks Adam... ???: Hey... (The group looks over at the infant) ???:....W-Where's Amanda? Oliver:.... Slimer: They.... They took her.... Adam: W-What?!! Oliver: Adriana.... She and the Insurgents took Amanda... Adam: They did?! Slimer: *Nods*.... ???:...W-What...? (The infant tears up) ???: Amanda.... (Slimer picks the infant up) Slimer: I-It's okay. We're gonna get her back kiddo. ???:.... (Slimer pets the infant) Adam: I gotta go text Daniel! He needs to know! Oliver: But what about your dad? Adam: This has to convince dad to let Daniel off break! We need to save her! Oliver: Right! Go do it! (Adam nods and runs to get his phone) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts